Creatures of a Different Kind
by Dillon117
Summary: Old story that I'm reposting and working on. Hogwarts is getting a new teacher this year, and he's going to change some things. Please review! It gives me the strength to keep this story going!
1. Chapter 1

In the castle-like structure that is known as the Unova region's Champion's quarters, anyone who could have walked in, from the smallest child to the wisest elder, would have realized that an epic battle had just taken place. In one side of the room, a teenager with wild blonde hair held back only by his hat, which held the unforgettable pokeball insignia. Surveying the results with his fierce green eyes, and seemingly satisfied with the outcome, he patted the large orange and black striped dog's glorious mane. "Great job Justice. You're attacks get stronger every battle. I felt the heat from that flare blitz clear across the arena." The Arcanine swelled with pride at his trainer's praise. "Return." The young trainer called back his pokemon. "That was one of our best! Thanks for battling me again to see me off."

Across the arena, a fiery-haired middle-aged man could be seen. After whispering a few words of praise to the large downed fire-moth next to him, he returned his Volcorona. "No problem. I enjoy our battles. It brings me back to the days of my youth, reminds me why I journeyed out into the world in the first place." Alder said with a smile, seemingly undisturbed by his recent loss. "I'll take care of the League while you're gone. Where did you say you were going again?"

"A school called Hogwarts. They want me to teach about pokemon. It says in the letter they've never even heard of them there." He said, looking down at his X-tranciever. "Oh crap! I'm late! I still have to drop by home. Bye!" The young trainer yelled, riding off on his Arcanine he released while talking, leaving a very startled Alder in his wake. "How did he ever get the time to train?" Alder asked himself, chuckling at his young friend's interesting personality.

As some can imagine, being the mom of a National Pokemon Champion can be trying. Having to take care of some of his pokemon that refuse to be left in the PC, dusting the near countless trophies, and clothes shopping whenever he tries a new intense practice session that was a little too dangerous. But, being the positive person she is, Linda Reeves takes it all in stride. Taking all of this into account, she was only startled for a moment when her son burst through the door on his four-legged companion. "Mom! I have to go to Hogwarts in an hour and the trip to the Striaton Airport will take 45 minutes. I love you! Bye!" And with that, he was gone. Knowing he couldn't hear it, she still said "I love you too Son. Be careful." Being the mom of a National Pokemon Champion may be trying, but it's worth it, Linda thought with a smile.

Hearing the commotion from the other side of town, Cheren smiled knowing his longtime rival would soon be here. Looking around at Bianca and Professor Juniper, he motioned for them to get ready. This time though, since Justice has an admirable since of humor, he stopped right before the door to Juniper's lab, throwing the young prodigy into the room, face to the floor and butt in the air. This having been so unexpected, after taking a few seconds to realize what just happened, everyone burst into laughter. But, knowing he was in a time crunch, he took it without a second glance as he jumped up. "Cheren! Bianca!" He said as he grabbed them up in a big hug. "You guys have to take care of any bad guys while I'm gone." He said jokingly. "We will." They both said in unison, making everyone laugh again. "Dillon Jacob Reeves! In all my days as a professor, I have never met someone with as little sense of time as you." Juniper said. He turned around and faced her. "Professor! Looking as beautiful as ever! I hate to leave a woman as delightful as you, but I am a little pressed for time. Did you get what I asked?" "Yes, although it was a little hard to aquire." She said, giggling at the compliments he passed out while handing him a package. "Thank you so much! This will help with the teaching a lot." Dillon hollered, before hopping on Justice, who was still grinning from throwing his trainer down, and sped off. "What was that?" Cheren asked, being the always studious person he was. "I'm Sure Dillon will tell you all about it when he gets back." Juniper said, smiling. "I hope everything works out for him." Bianca said, watching the fading site of Dillon on his awesome Arcanine. "It will. I know it will." Cheren said reassuringly, patting Bianca on the shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ughhh." Harry sighed as he slumped into his seat on the train, soon followed by Ron and Hermione. He was so tired from the hearing and all the lies the ministry was printing. But, now that he knew he was on his way to Hogwarts, he felt better. "Did you guys see the new class on the schedule?" Hermione asked. "No, I can't say I did." said Ron. "Yeah, what is it?" Harry inquired. "It's called 'Creatures of a Different Kind'. I wonder what it will be abou-" That was as far as Hermione got before a wiry teenage boy with blonde hair that dropped just past his ears ripped the door open and popped his head in.

He looked to be about seventeen, and the depth of his bright green eyes seemed as if he's seen more than most people have seen in a life-time. "Do you mind if I sit here?" he asked. "No problem. What's your name?" Harry asked. He was intrigued by this strange young man. "I'm Dillon Reeves. What's your names?" he said as he sat down. "I'm Hermione, that's Harry, and that bloody idiot over there is Ron." "Hey! Take that back!" Dillon chuckled at their behavior. It reminded him of Cheren and Bianca's petty squabbles when they first started their journey. "Where did you get those weird clothes, mate?" Ron asked. Dillon realized that he still had his Unova attire on. "Ron! That's so rude! I'm sorry about him, Dillon." Hermione apologized. "Oh, I'm not offended. I come from a faraway place. You will understand everything once we get to school." And with that, he refused to answer any more questions the whole trip to Hogwarts.

Once the train arrived, they all got off, and walked towards the carriages. When they were about to board, Harry was about to comment on the strange, demonic looking horses pulling the carriages, when Professor McGonagall approached them. "Ah, Mr. Reeves. I've been looking for you. Albus asked me to bring you to him." The professor said. "Please, just Dillon, and thank you for finding me. Bye you guys. See you at the Castle." He said with a wink. Harry was so confused by this, that even when McGonagall and Dillon had left, he completely forgot to mention the skeletal steeds.

Soon, the trio had arrived at the castle, the whole ride having discussed the strange boy they had met earlier today. Having entered the Main Hall and taken their seats, they were all surprised to see two new people at the teacher's table. "Is that that dreadful Umbridge woman from your hearing Harry? And, next to Dumbledore, is that…Dillon?" "Why yes Hermione, I do believe it is." Harry said, confirming her questions about the strange occurences. Then the food appeared, and everyone realized how long it had been since they had last ate.

After they had all finished eating, Dumbledore stood up and the talking ceased. "As some of you have noticed, there are two new teachers this year. This bright young man next to me is Professor Reeves. He will be teaching the new class 'Creatures of a Different Kind', and deserves as much respect as every other teacher in this school. I hope many of you decide to participate in this class, for I hear it will be quite…. Interesting."

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore, for that most generous introduction. For those of you who are wondering, I am 17. But take into mind this holds no bearing on how my class will be taught and how you will treat me. As Dumbledore said, this class will prove to be very exciting for those of you who follow the rul-" Hm-hm!...silence. After a few seconds, Dillon continued. " As Dumbledore said, this cla-"Hm-hm! Looking over at the toad-like woman, whom Dillon determined was the source of the interrupting noise. "Excuse me, but are you saying you aren't even a legal adult and you are going to teach at this school?" The woman, who he now remembered having been told was Umbridge, asked with and air of conceit. "Yes, you interrupting hag. Now, as I was saying, those who follow the rules will find my class quite enjoyable, and those who do not follow the rules, will no longer be in my class. I am looking forward to meeting you all, and befriending as much of you as I can, and I hope we all have a wonderful year." Dillon said, before sitting down calmly in front of an audience of children who were absolutely stunned. Dumbledore cleared his throat, then continued. "This is Professor Umbridge" he said, pointing to the completely flabbergasted woman at the end of the table. "She will be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Then after ten minutes of Dumbledore finishing the announcements, all the students went to their dormitories, Harry and Ron bidding Hermione farewell as they went their separate ways. As Harry laid in his bed, he decided that he was going to like Professor Reeves, no matter what he was teaching.

As Dillon finished unpacking his bag, he flopped onto his bed and released his Manectric. Acknowledging her confusion at their surroundings, he spoke. "Hey Tricity. This will be our home for a while. I'm actually looking forward to this whole teaching thing. It looks like it will be pretty fun, and I might even learn a thing or two myself. And look at this!" he said, pulling out a wand. "It's awesome, right! They said since I came from a different world, I can use it because, in a way, our world is magical too." After Tricity finished examining her surroundings, she spoke. "That's all very cool and stuff Dillon, but I'm tiiiiired! You know I have never been comfortable in a pokeball, at least not enough to get to sleep." "I know, but it's just until I reveal you all tomorrow. Goodnight." He said, before stroking her head as she curled up next to him. 'This year will be awesome. Very awesome.' Was the last thing that drifted through Dillon's mind before he drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

All the buzz that could be heard throughout the Main Hall during breakfast in the glorious castle-school known as Hogwarts, was about the strange noises coming from the previously unused classroom. In that room, there could be seen a teenager rushing around in a frantic pace. "Okay guys, thanks a lot for all the help with getting the class set up. Now, I'm going to explain the rules to the class, and then I'm going to show them you guys." Dillon said, which a few noises of consent could be heard before he returned his team. He then walked to his chair, sat down, and waited for first period to begin.

"Ron! Hermione! We all have Professor Reeves first period! This will be fun. I can't wait to see what it will be about." Harry said, feeling genuinely excited. "Awesome!" was heard from both Ron and Hermione as they all sat next to each other at the front of the class. Once everyone was seated, which was a mixture of Gryffindors and Ravenclaws from each year, such as Neville, Luna, and the rest of the Weasley kids, they all faced the front of the room when the sound of a throat being clearing could be heard.

"Good morning class." Dillon said, while getting up from his chair. After retrieving a general reply of 'Good morning' in return, he continued. "First off, before we get started, I have a few rules to layout. Rule number one, there will be no disrespect directed at me, my friends whom I will soon introduce you too, or anyone else in the class room. Any violation of this rule will be met with a swift and harsh punishment, and this rule is final. My second rule is, have fun! This class, as long as you follow the first rule, will be exciting and full of many interesting surprises all throughout the year! So, are there any questions?" After looking around the class, Hermione raised her hand. "Yes, Hermione?" "Well, Professor, this whole time you have been talking about how fun and interesting this class will be…" She paused. "Yes? What about it?" Dillon asked, confused. "Uhmm… I just think that it is that all of us are wondering….what is this class about?" She finally spit out, and much to the whole classes surprise, Dillon burst into a fit of laughter. After a few seconds, his laughter receded. "Of course. My apologies. This class is about very mysterious creatures called Pokemon." He finally said, smiling when met with looks of confusion all around the classroom.

"As you may have noticed, there were no text books required for this class. This is because I believe Pokemon is something that isn't be learned from books, but from experience. I will not be the only teacher in this class, as there will be five others along with me, and I will have many guest speakers. Does everyone understand?" He looked around the room, and when there were no questions, he continued. "To start off, there are over 600 different pokemon. Each and every one is divided into seventeen different types of pokemon. And when I say types, I guess another way of looking at it, they could be considered elements. These types, or elements, are fire, water, grass, electric, flying, ground, rock, normal, ice, bug, poison, psychic, ghost, dark, steel, fighting, and dragon." He said, while writing this on the board. "Some pokemon's types can be easily recognizable, by their color or a telltale mark or element from their type. Some though, not so easily recognized. Different types are stronger or weaker against other, such as grass being weak to fire, fire being weak to water, and water being weak to grass." He continued, proceeding to write out all of the type match-ups on the board. "Now copy this down onto your parchment, and be sure to look over this list each night until you have it memorized, for type match-ups are a very critical piece of knowledge." He said, emphasizing its importance. "People and pokemon interact in a variety of ways. Some keep pokemon as friends, some as family, some as coworkers, and a small few as lovers. But the most common interaction between pokemon and humans are that of a trainer or a coordinator and his or her pokemon. Coordinators are people who work with their pokemon in competitions of beauty, working to join together in a performance of unmatched aesthetic quality that is flawlessly done. Pokemon trainers, however, command their pokemon friends in fierce battles in the quest to better themselves and their friends. The latter of which is the group I am proud to be a member of." He stated, smiling. "Now, any questions?"

Dillon smiled when he saw the amount of hands that shot up. He decided to start with his friends from the train. "Yes Harry?" he said, addressing the chosen one. "Since you said you are a pokemon trainer, I was wondering how strong you are?" he asked warily, hoping he wouldn't offend his new teacher. "I'll answer that question at the end of class, Harry. Now, seeing as none of you have your hands up, I assume Harry asked your question?" A general murmur of agreement found its way to Dillon's ears, so he continued.

"I'm about to introduce you to one of my friends, so please, don't fear, as they will not harm you." Everyone was confused about the last part of that statement, until they saw Professor Reeves hold out a strange red and white ball, followed by a flash of light.

Harry couldn't believe his eyes, and would have thought himself delusional, had he not seen the mouths of his fellow students agape also. Standing on all fours at the front of the class, was a magnificent beast. There was a huge, if Harry had to guess at least 6 foot tall, orange canine. His pelt was covered in jagged black stripes, and he had a large mane and bushy tail, both a light cream color. His teeth, some of which were so large they protruded over the lower jaw, were sharp and deadly, and seemed as if they could pierce even the mightiest material the Earth could yield. And, from one look into his eyes, the whole class was in awe of his extreme power. As soon as he was released, the room felt uncomfortably hot, so Professor Dillon whipped out his wand and with a flick of the small whimsical instrument and a whispering of some spell, the room was instantly cooled. People started to raise their hands to ask questions, Dillon waved them off. "First, before the questions, I have to say this. All of my pokemon are very intelligent, and most are older than you. My pokemon have reached such a rare level of strength, that they have gained the ability to communicate telepathically. So don't be startled if they speak to you. Now questions."

Hermione, of course, was the owner of the first hand that popped up, seemingly of its own accord. Hermione was surprised, but only slightly after the professor's explanation, when a husky, deep voice, seemingly dripping with authority entered her mind. "What is your question, child?" After a few seconds of thinking, Hermione had figured out what her question she was going to ask. "What pokemon are you? I'm sorry if it sounds offensive, but I just thought it would be a helpful bit of information." "I am not offended, but thank you for your sensitivity. I am an Arcanine, although my actual name is Justice, so rightfully bestowed by my trainer." Smiling from his first insight as a teacher, he looked to Dillon to see if he had any imput. It turns out, he did. "I would like to see if any of you would like to guess as to what type of pokemon Professor Justice is?" Dillon asked, wanting to gauge their attention to the lesson so far. A red-headed girl in the seat behind Harry raised her hand. "Yes, and may I ask what is your name?" The girl replied, "My name is Ginny, and my guess is fire-type." After thinking for a second about her answer for a second, Dillon replied. "Very good! And what helped you make that inference?" She quickly responded. "Well, whenever Professor Justice opens his mouth, you can see a little furl of smoke pour out, and it got hotter in the room whenever you released him." Ginny said, steadily gaining confidence throughout her answer, finishing it with a knowing smile. "Very good. Ten points to Gryffindor! And now class, I want you all to come to the front of the class and take a pokedex. You will guard this complex piece of machinery with your life, as it will be your source of almost infinite pokemon information, and this class's metaphorical Bible. Once you have all gotten your pokedex and taken your seat, we will spend the rest of class time going over the first 150 pokemon listed."

Dillon smiled, as he laid in his bed, exhausted from a long day of teaching. Thinking back on his day, having repeated the same lesson in his first class each time, some going better than others (He shivered at the memory of teaching those butt wipes in Slytherin). But, at the end of the day, he could honestly say, this year looked like it was going to be…interesting to say the least.


	4. Chapter 4

On the morning of the second day of school, the inseparable Ron, Hermione, and Harry were all sitting in the Main Hall. While others were eating, they were discussing the events of yesterday's Defense Against the Dark Arts class, and Harry's resulting detention. "How does she think we are supposed to learn the spells, if we can't even do magic!?" Hermione screeched, looking righteously pissed.

"Well Hermione, why would we ever need to learn the spells? We all know that the Wizarding World is full of nothing but puppies and daisies. If you ask me, Umbridge should pass us right now, seeing as how the Dark Arts are a thing of the past." Said Ron.

Harry sniggered before adding, "Ron! This is serious! There are not just regular puppies and daisies. They are Ministry OBEYING puppies and daisies!" Harry declared, with a look of seriousness, before him and Ron burst into a fit of giggling.

"Harry! I don't even see how you could be joking about this! Look at your hand! That's torture! The use of a blood quill…What Umbridge made you do is very illegal, and we should all go up to Dumbledore and report her." Hermione said, putting a stop to the boys laughter.

"We both know Dumbledore is very busy with… whatever he's doing. He's definitely too busy to bother with us children." Harry said, spitting out the word children like the insult it was. After all they had been through; they still couldn't participate in the Order of Phoenix meetings, and no one even bothered to tell him that Voldemort was recruiting an army all summer, until he was attacked! After finishing his mental rant, he looked at his watch, and felt a smile beginning to form. "We'll finish talking about this later. We have Professor Reeves in a few minutes, and you know how the hall traffic gets." So they all rose from their seats, and headed to their second day of 'Creatures of a Different Kind'.

"Good morning class! I have something very special planned for today! As you can see, Professor Justice is already out," Dillon said, motioning to his pokemon, "And you will soon be introduced to the rest of your professors! Before you ask, the reason I waited till today to introduce everyone else is because I didn't want you all to be laid out on the floor from sensory-overload. Any questions?" he finished, looking around the room. When there were no hands, he continued. "Class, I would like to introduce you to Professor Tricity." He announced with a smile, just before the telltale flash of light that is the result of releasing a pokemon.

Before the class appeared another four-legged pokemon. But, in comparison with Justice, this pokemon was small. At about waist height, she was still a magnificent creature. She had light yellow fur, excluding her face, legs, and tail, which were a bright shade of blue. From looking into her eyes, the students saw she, too, was full of raw power. But they also saw a different side of her, one that was caring and sympathetic. Her head was a rounded triangular shape, but most of the bulk of it was tufts of fur on top. She had a canine-esque muzzle, with many sharp teeth, although they seemed to be more meant for cutting than piercing, unlike Justice's. Her body seemed to be streamlined, as if she were built for speed, which in a way, she was. Dillon waved off the raised hands and started to talk. "Before the questions, I have a few of my own. Are there any over-achievers who looked far enough into their pokedex and are able to identify what pokemon Professor Tricity is?" He wasn't surprised to see Hermione's hand to be the only one raised. "Yes, Hermione?"

"Professor Tricity is an electic-type pokemon called Manectric." She said, smiling at having known the answer. "Very good! Ten points to Gryffindor! All of you, I think Professor Tricity would like to formally introduce herself, and answer any of your questions." Dillon said, while stepping back to give Tricity the floor.

"Nice to meet you all! I am Professor Tricity, and I will be one of your pokemon teachers. Now, any questions?" Everyone was so surprised by how kind and gentle her voice sounded as it rang throughout their collective minds, that they forgot all of their questions. "Very well then. My trainer still has to introduce the rest of us." She said, walking over to join Justice, who was still snickering at the classroom's reaction to her words.

"Well, seeming as we only have half of the class time left, I might as well pull everyone out." Dillon said, before releasing his other three pokemon. The pokemon on the left of the group was about seven feet tall, but the top half foot was made up of her whimsical horns. She was a dragon, not a fierce, scary looking dragon mind you, but the wise, loving kind who one would expect to lean against in a meadow and read a book. She was a light orange color, almost peach, except for the webbing of her unproportionately small wings, and her underbelly, which ran from the bottom of her chin to the bottom of the tip of her large tail that was curved behind her. Her two horns protruding from the top of her head, more closely resembled thin, curved tube-like structures that were the same color as her underbelly, unlike the small spike that was in between them, colored the same as her body. On the end of each of her hands and feet, were three gleaming white claws, which looked to be used as weapons and utility. She then spoke, "Hi, I am Professor Elda. I am a Dragonite, one of the first dragon-type pokemon ever discovered." She said, with obvious pride. Harry sensed a motherly tone in her mental voice, and hoped they would become good friends. But, as everyone could see, the pokemon in the middle of the group was a completely different story.

The pokemon in the middle of the group was, surprisingly, somewhat humanoid. The pokemon was a little over six feet tall and was white, stark white, but seemed to have grown his own armor over most of his body. His head was mostly covered by this strange, green armor, and the shape resembled that of the old Greek helmets, with a blue growth of armor where the crest would be. The class, out of many of which were surprised that pokemons' eyes showed so much of their personality, saw once again, a great ocean of power, which they realized was a common trait with all of Professor Reeves's pokemon, and a sense of recklessness, and he was covered in enough scars to prove their guess to be true. The armor stopped just above the waist and right in the center of his chest and back were two triangular red growths. His arms were encased in this strange armor and ,from each of his elbows, seemingly randomly, a two foot long spike would unsheathe, then recede back into his upper arms. He soon spoke, "Hello, I am Professor Bane. I am a Gallade, one of the three psychic/fighting-type pokemon in the world." He said, with a youthfulness that surprised the class. He seemed very excited, and over all very enthusiastic to be teaching. Then the classroom's attention turned to the final pokemon in the room.

This pokemon was the strangest of all the pokemon they had been introduced to, but in a way was very elegant. Standing on tiny little spikes that were her feet, the image reminded many of the average ballerina. But their posture was all that could even remotely be considered similar. Seeming to have grown a shell made of leaves, there was a five foot tall insect like pokemon before them. She had a mantis like head, with two little eyes and two antennas sprouting from the top center of her head. Behind her head, framing her, was part of her leaf-like shell. Below her head was a thin body, off of which two spiked arms hang. Behind her, there was a part of her leaf shell, almost like the coat-tail on an expensive jacket. She then began to talk, but it sounded like more of a song. "Hello class! I am Professor Grace and I am honored to be teaching you all this year. I am a Leavanny, a bug/grass-type pokemon." She stated, in a melodic voice. But before any questions could be asked, the alarm spell Professor Reeves had conjured went off, signaling the end of class.

As everyone got up to leave, talking about how excited they were after having met their new teachers, they started to leave. But before Harry finished putting his pokedex away, Professor Dillon approached him. "I'd like you to come by my class after your final period, Harry." He said, his facial expression not at all revealing his intentions. "Sure, you'll see me then." Harry said, before walking off, wondering why Professor Reeves could possibly want to talk to him.


	5. Chapter 5

As his last class of the day ended, which was Transfiguration, Harry told Ron and Hermione he would meet them in the common room. He then began the walk to Professor Reeves's class to see what he had wanted to talk to him about. As he entered the class room, he tried not to laugh at the scene before him. Sitting in the chair behind his desk, Professor Reeves was out cold, sleeping like a baby. His head was face-down in a pile of books, which seemed to be ones he was reading on his own. "Professor Reeves?" Harry said gently, wanting to wake him but not be rude. But Harry jumped back in surprise when his favorite professor's head whipped up so fast he fell out of his chair.

Dillon looked up from the floor to see Harry, not sure whether to be worried or burst into laughter. "Ah, there you are Harry. Had a good day, I trust?" Dillon said, while pulling himself off of the floor. "Yes, I guess you could say that." Harry said, wondering what his professor was getting at. "What did you want to talk to me about Professor Reeves?" "Now Harry, when it's just you and me, I'm just Dillon. You can tell that to Ron and Hermione too. What I wanted to talk about was that there is something I want to give you." Dillon said, becoming serious towards the end of his statement.

"What is it Prof-, I mean Dillon?" Harry asked, curious. "I would like you to have a pokemon." Dillon said, while picking up a bundle of blankets from his desk that Harry didn't notice earlier, for it was behind his massive pile of books. "It's in an egg, and I would like you to care for it until it hatches. Then you can have the pokemon inside. It should hatch right around when I give the rest of the students pokemon of their own, so it's all good." Then, realizing Harry's confusion over his statement, he simply said, "We'll go over eggs in the next few days. But I really would like you to take this pokemon. You are the first person to get a pokemon here, so you might not want to go talking all about it." Harry, not speaking while taking this all in, took a moment before replying. "First, I would like to thank you. But I have to ask. Why me?" Dillon looked at Harry for a few seconds, then spoke up. "I sense a certain…strength in you. My team senses it too. We can tell you're meant for great things, Harry, and maybe not just in the Wizarding World." Harry was confused by the last part, but didn't comment on it. Dillon then pulled back one edge of one of the blankets, revealing a green splotched yellow egg. Dillon then went on to explain everything Harry needed to do to care for the egg, and when he was finished, gently placed the egg in his arms. "Well, you best get back to the common room. Hermione and Ron probably passed out ten minutes ago. And you don't look too awake yourself." Dillon said. Harry then realized how tired he was. So he thanked Dillon again, made sure he had a good hold on the egg, then left for the common room. As soon as he arrived, however, he was ambushed by Ron and Hermione.

"Harry! How did it go? What did he want to talk to you about? What is that in your arms?" All of these questions had been asked by Hermione within five seconds of him entering the room. But all Harry could do was laugh for, as his professor had been earlier, Ron was now sleeping, face-down on the table. But remembering Dillon's face plant after being woken up, he just let him sleep. "Well, Hermione, it went well, he wanted to talk about giving me something very important, and this in my arms here is that very important thing." Harry said, pulling back the blanket a bit so Hermione could see the egg when she walked over. "That's a pokemon egg Harry! They're very rare. Professor Reeves's just gave it to you?" "Yes, he did. He said it's supposed to hatch around the time he gives out pokemon to other students. How do you even know about eggs, Hermione? We haven't even gone over them in class." Harry asked, wanting to know where she got this information. "You see, Harry, the first day I was on my way to Charms class when I saw Professor Reeves in the hallway." Harry nodded his head, still waiting for the information, but happy he was getting an answer. Harry then interjected, "He said we could call him Dillon when we weren't in class." Hermione smiled at their teacher's want to befriend them, then continued. "When I saw Dillon in the hallway, I approached him and asked if there was any way I could learn more about pokemon outside of class. The next day he handed me this book, and let me tell you, it is amazing. I've already learned so much." Hermione said, holding up a book titled '_A Trainer's Guide to Pokemon and all their Mysteries.'_ Harry smiled at the display of classic Hermione before him, before he remembered he was sleep deprived. "It's bed time for me, Hermione. Wake-up Ron so he can get to bed to, if you don't mind. G'night." Harry said, before proceeding to his dorm room to get some much needed sleep.

Harry made an even bigger bundle of blankets under his bed, then placed the egg in it, not wanting his room-mates to step on it. Then Harry laid on his bed, and tried to make sense of Dillon's words about his greatness, and the part about the Wizarding World. After pondering it for a few minutes, when he was able to find no enlightenment, he gave up and fell asleep, wondering what pokemon could possibly be in the egg.


	6. Chapter 6

Since Harry had taken a bit too long getting dressed, (and pondering about his pokemon egg), he was late getting to the Main Hall for breakfast. As he sat next to Ron and Hermione, the former of the two who was shoveling sausages into his mouth, he noticed Hermione was reading that book she had shown him last night. "So, Hermione, you learn anything new yet?" Harry asked, pointing to the book in her hands and taking a bite out of a pancake. "Actually Harry, I have. It seems there are certain very strong pokemon that have almost unmatchable powers. They're never named in this book though. I wonder what the terminology would be…" Hermione ended with a quiet mumble, frustrated by this lack of knowledge. Harry sat for five more minutes eating, before coming up with an idea. "Why don't we head to Profes-, I mean Dillon's class early? I'm sure he wouldn't mind explaining it to us." "Great idea Harry!" Hermione cheered, followed by the shutting of a book. "But guys, I haven't finished my breakfast!" Ron whined, which Harry found hilarious due to the fact that he had had not only seconds, but thirds as well. "You'll be fine Ron." Hermione told him, not nearly as amused. They walked towards Professor Reeves' class, happily as every to see their favorite teacher.

As the trio rounded the corner of the hallway that lead to Dillon's classroom, Harry stopped. Ron and Hermione, who had been arguing about who knows what quickly grew silent. "Is something wrong Harry?" Hermione asked, concerned. "Yeah mate, what's up?" Ron quickly interjected. "Nothing." Harry said quietly. But it wasn't nothing. He had seen a tail slithering into Professor Reeves' room before the door had shut. A large, green tail. His mind was firing off. 'The Basilisk is dead! Isn't it?...' That was all the time Harry needed before bursting into a sprint towards Dillon's classroom. Right before he entered, however, he stopped in his tracks. He had heard a voice coming from inside the classroom. Two voices actually. But suddenly he heard "Order, return!" and the sound of a pokball being latched to a belt. "So Harry, why don't you and the gang step inside? I don't mind." Dillon's voice carried across the class and through the door, before Harry opened it.

Harry smiled at the sight of his teacher, and wrote the tail off as a figment of his imagination, and entered the class, followed by Ron and Hermione. "So I take it one of you had a question for me?" the Professor said with a smile. "Actually, yes. I was wondering what these pokemon were called." Hermione replied, before opening up the book she had been carrying in her arms and turning to a page. On the page was a long paragraph in a bold font, and then some runic looking drawings. Harry had no idea what exactly they were, but he knew they were pokemon. Dillon smiled, and closed his eyes. "Those, my friends, are Legendaries. Pokemon who have existed since time began, some crafting the world, some destroying it, and some creating completely new dimensions. Very few have been able to capture a Legendary at all, and then there are the master trainers, who have excelled to a new level of understanding of pokemon. They are the few elite trainers to ever catch more than one of the Legendaries. I, happen to be one of them." Dillon said, opening his arms as if riling up an invisible audience. "But, Professor, the book says some of the Legendaries maintain the balance of the universe. If you captured one, how do we still exist?" Hermione asked confusedly. "That, my dear girl, is a good question."

"Though it is still shrouded in mystery, I think I have a theory." Dillon said. "I think that as one Legendary is captured, another one, almost completely identical yet polar opposite, is created as well. The two do not exist on the same plane, but yet they do. It is almost a paradox. Arceus, the equivalent 'God' of pokemon, is said to have created all pokemon, while Mew, the ancestral mother of all pokemon, is said to be the same. How can one exist without the other? Well, Hermione, I guess the answer to your question, is that there really isn't an answer." Dillon finished, blowing the minds of the three teens standing in front of him, obvious that he had put a lot of thought into this topic before. "Thank you Professor." Hermione said, when students started pouring into the classroom. Professor Reeves walked to the front of the class, and sat behind his desk. When all the students were in their seats, he spoke. "Good morning class!" After the cheerful response, he released his five pokemon and sat a briefcase onto his desk. "I have something interesting to go over today. Now, as you have probably noticed, I only have five pokemon with me here. This is because the Pokemon League sent out a rule that a trainer can only carry six pokemon with them at a time, due to a run-in with a pokemon enthusiast who had a lot of pokeballs to spare a few years back. This is why I had this made." Dillon said, opening the briefcase, followed by a hiss of air.

Most of the students were leaning over each other trying to see into the technological case, with only the older Weasley twins having a clear view. Chuckling at the sight of it all, Professor Reeves turned the briefcase out and began to explain. "This, my friends, is a one of a kind piece of technology. It is a portable version of the Pokemon Computer Storage System." Inside the briefcase was a built in screen that looked like a laptop, but where the keyboard should have been, there were two round indentions. "The indention on the left is to send pokemon into storage, while the indention on the right is to receive a pokeball from storage. This is how I will be showing you many new and interesting pokemon, and in a few weeks, I will even have a project and an event for the school. Now, any questions?" He said, with a knowing smirk.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry was amazed. Over the last few weeks, Dillon had shown them many new and incredible Pokémon. He had talked about the five regions he had visited, the one he hasn't, and the many people he'd met and Pokémon he hadn't shown us yet. But, as Harry was speed walking to the Main Hall because he had gotten caught up watching his Pokémon egg wiggle, Harry was also worried. He could tell Dillon had something he had to get off his chest, and every time he had talked to him, it seemed to almost be spoken. Harry stopped. Ron and Hermione could see him first period. He had to find out this secret of sorts.

Harry turned the corner and approached the classroom, only to open the door and see no one inside. "Hello, Professor Reeves?" He asked, confused by his lack of appearance. This was the first time he wasn't in class for any over-achieveing student's questions. He walked out of the classroom and started towards the Main Hall once again when he heard someone yell his name. As he turned back, he saw Dillon on the far end of the hall, who had apparently been talking to Dumbledore. Harry smiled, seeing two of his favorite people, and approached them.

"So yes, Professor, that arrangement will be fine." Dumbledore said, seemingly ending their previous conversation and resulting in a grin from Dillon. "Ah yes Harry, how are your classes going?" Dumbledore asked, smiling warmly. "Fantastic Sir! I'm passing each one." Harry said proudly. "That's wonderful news. But I'll be off now, I'm afraid. Professor Reeves has something he wants to talk to you about." And with that, Dumbledore walked away. Harry then turned his attention to Dillon. "What is he talking about?" "Well, Harry, you know how I have taught you about all of the regions?" Harry was confused. "Yes, I do. Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos." Dillon smiled, proud of his student's knowledge. "Well, Harry, I've only visited five out of the six. I was planning to wait until Summer Break, but there has been a new Pokémon type discovered, which by the way is revolutionary, and I need to be there to study it, catch it, and battle with it. I will also do the League challenge in Kalos while I'm there, so I will be gone for about a month. So…I won't be here for a while." Dillon finished, with a sad look on his face.

Harry was upset, but knew Dillon would have many new things to show them when he got back, too. "It's fine, Professor. I know you'll come back and teach us some even more amazing things!" Dillon smiled at this, before he almost jumped out of his skin and ran back to the office at the back of his class. Harry was so surprised, he had dropped every single one of his books, and had almost screamed out of fright, but he would never do that in front of his favorite Professor, which resulting in the books slowly sliding on the floor after falling onto his feet as he was taking deep breathes to prevent a heart attack. "Harry, come here! I want you to meet your substitute teacher!"

Harry walked into his office and noticed that not only did Dillon have a bed and a couch in here, but it seemed as if he had been sleeping on the couch. This made sense when he noticed the beautiful blonde woman standing next to Dillon. "This is Cynthia, the Sinnoh Pokémon Champion." She had grey eyes and was wearing all black, which included a long, flowing robe. She had grey eyes and two odd black trinkets on each side of her hair which almost touched the ground. "Nice to meet you! I will be teaching until Dillon gets back." She said, her voice seasoned with obvious experience. Harry said hi and went to take his seat as the bell would ring in a couple minutes. "Well, I'll be off Harry." Dillon said, as he pulled out a Pokeball and released what Harry knew to be an Alakazam. He didn't know all of them yet, but he was proud of his growing well of new information. "Harry, just to warn you, Cynthia is kind of a history buff. You'll learn a lot though, and she is a great, great person." He said, smiling at her writing on the chalk board. "Anyways, good luck to you! And although we can't dissaparate at Hogwarts, Pokémon follow a different set of rules. Magician, use teleport!" he said, talking to his Alakazam, just before they both disappeared. Harry grinned a little, still amazed at the power of Pokémon, before he took out his Pokedex and prepared for class. The bell rang, and the day officially rang.

"Okay class! My name is Miss Cynthia! I will be your substitute teacher for the next month. This portion of class will mostly pertain to Pokémon and lore from the Sinnoh region. But, before that, let me get all of your names. Shall we start with you?"


End file.
